My darkest fantasy
by VocaloidChimi
Summary: I didn't know you. But you knew me. You knew me more than anyone else on the planet because you watched me, waiting for the day you could steal me away. You had an obsessive love for me that was frightening. KaitoXLen First Fic :D Reviews would be nice :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :3 this is my first Fic and i hope you'll like it ^^ i got some ideas from this website that i dont know...but i just hope you enjoy it :D no flame reviews please :|! I OWN NOTHING!

oh and mostly all of the 'POV'S are just going to be len :}

* * *

><p>.::Len's POV::.<p>

You know when you have that feeling, that someone's watching you?

Have you ever wondered if there actually is someone watching?

God, I hate that feeling. Most of the time I just brush it off, thinking I'm paranoid.

When I'm walking down the street in the middle of the night because I cant sleep,

I can almost hear footsteps behind me.

But, whenever I turn around to look, there's nothing there!

When I'm getting ready for school. When I'm walking home with Rin.

At the mall. In my room at night.

No matter when.

No matter where.

I always feel those _eyes.._

:L

So, when I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling those eyes on me again,

I wasn't surprised.. You know the _sixth sense_ we Twins all seem to have?

If we're in a crowded room, we can still feel one _particular_ person gaze on us.

And when we turn around, we know exactly where to look.

I've always found that strange…so.. why can't I see this person watching me?

I brushed off that thought. Sinking back into the warm, sweet, loving bed I know and loved

_'There is no one watching me! dont be silly Len.'_ I told myself.

_Paranoid_.

I was _paranoid_.

I sighed, trying to relax and dream about bananas.

:O

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and, my heart was racing.

Adrenaline was thick in my veins,

Chasing away any trace of sleep.

I couldn't understand why my body was on high alert, as if like _someone_ is about to steal my bananas!

Until I saw a dark shadow in the corner of my room. How I wish Rin was here..she would protect me from anything! But shes at Miku's house because of a friggin _sleepover_.

I started freaking out until I realize that my mind could be playing tricks on me..

I glanced at the door.

I could run for it! Or I could find something to throw at the shadow?

:D

I went with option two. I reached down the side of my bed, trying to find anything that wasn't breakable

. Shoe. Aha! I shouted in my mind. '_There_', I thought to myself as I turned my attention back the corner.

Crap.

:P

Shadow was _gone_…Abort Mission! I quickly hurried off my bed and towards the door.

Well,

I was going to do that, but _someone_ grabbed me, putting a hand over my moth before I could scream.

Because I'm sure Luka is still downstairs watching the cooking channel.

_'Shit!'_ I cursed.

This could not be happening to me. I was starting to panic. I screamed against his hand.

"Shit" I heard him mumble against my hair.

He'd pulled me back to the bed. He rolled over so that he could sit on my waist.

_'Gosh he's heavy'_ I thought while trying to push him down.

He was fumbling around for something in his pocket..

:O

I tried to get details to tell the police.

Tall, a few inches taller than me..um,

Blue hair..

_'how pretty…Wait what?how can I think of that at a time like this!'_

Ocean blue eyes.

Too strong for me to fight off!

He finally found what he was looking for.

He brought his eyes up to mine as he pressed a damp cloth over my mouth and nose..

_'He is going to kill me!'_

_'He IS going to kill me AND dump my body in a ditch!'_

_'He was going to mutilate my body beyond recognition!'_

_'He could ra-'_ The chemicals fogged my mind and everything went.

Black.


	2. Chapter 2 :3

hey dudes :D i just felt like writing more so there ^^ oh and Len doesn't know who is kaito :3

* * *

><p>..:Len's POV:..<p>

I jolted awake in bed breathing hard with my heart leaping out of my chest.

Thank GOD it was just a dream!

I closed my eyes and rolled over. I felt a warm breath on my face..?

I open my eyes, screamed, and bolted from the bed. He was laying there, watching me intently.

I was frozen. He got up from bed and tilted his head to the side.

He approached me as if I was a wild animal. My muscles tensed.

I took a quick glace. Okay. Apparently, we weren't in my bedroom which meant…

"Where the fuck am I?" I shouted at him. I tried to use my fear to fuel my anger.

He had taken me. He fucking taken me out of my fucking house! How is that possible?

What was Luka doing that time? She always comes to check on me!

K

While I was freaking out inside my head, he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, keeping a grip on my arms.

Not hard enough to bruise, just enough to keep me there.

Tears slipped from my eyes. _'Stop it!_' I screamed at myself. I did not cry. I would not cry.

I needed to focus my freaking attention on my captor.

Though he had attacked me suddenly, he was very calm.

"shh…" he whispered, pressing his body against me. "its okay. Your safe now _Len_",

He whispered into my ear. I froze. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

He just friggin kiss me. I lost my first kiss to a stranger.

I flinched back from him. He start pulling me towards the bed easily.

:O

I started to scream and kick the air like theres no tomorrow.

"why are you being so difficult?" He asked, I could hear his voice..like hes starting to get annoyed.

:\

"n-no, you can't- you c-can't-" I stuttered and my eyes start to tear up again.

A look of horror passed over his face. As quickly as the look came though.

It went. " oh, no Len. I would never do that. I know you want it as much as I do, but your scared right now. We have time. I wont make you do anything yet" he said soothingly.

I shuddered. I tried to yank my wrist away from him.

:L

"L-let go of me! What do you want from me. Money? Me and my sister don't have a lot, but we can get some, just let me go!" I said shaking with fear and stuttering. He gave me an almost pitying look.

" Len, I won't ever let you go. _I love you_. And you love me, you just don't know it yet," he said taking to me as if I were a scared child,

Which to be quite frank, I was. I was only fourteen.

:C

"who are you?" I whispered. His eyes softened and he smiled.

"see? That's better. You can ask me all the questions you want in a few minutes. I've got some soup for you on the stove tough I'll be right back." he said lovingly. I was going to be sick. He pushed me down on my back on top of the bed. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as I squirmed.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, not liking how his hands crawled up my waist as he did this.

:

"such a shame," he mumbled, taking a deep breath, seeming to enjoy the feeling of my skin. He kissed my neck briefly before bringing his lips up to my ear. " I wish I could do what I've been dreaming of for over a year now," his fingers crawled up my stomach just to prove the point.

My eyes were wide as I attempted to pull away from him.

"I will be your first everything. _Your first kiss. Your first touch. Your first love_…and the _first to make love to you_. You have no idea how long I have waited to bring you here." with that he climbed off the bed leaving me there shaking with fear. I heard him lock the door behind him.

I jumped up from the bed looking either a weapon, an escape, or a place to hide. I could find neither of the first two, and there weren't many places to hide…I settled for under the bed

Not the most original hiding spot, but at least I had an exit, unlike the closet. I laid there, trying to get a hold of my breathing. My body was shaking and shivering . Not from the fear, but from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

:3

Finally, I heard his footsteps going through the door. If he left the door open, I might have a chance at escaping. If he closed the door behind him though…I would have to hope he wouldn't find me. The footstep got closer and then stopped. I heard the lock slide aside, but he quickly closed it and locked it behind him.

My heart fell into the deepest recesses.

:I

"Len?" he siad, sounding panicked. I swallowed loudly to keep my breathing even,

But…my stomach gave me away, gurgling. Of all the times…it was dead quiet for a few seconds as he began to pace around the room. I plugged my ear, not wanting to hear the footsteps getting closer..

A hand clasped around my ankle,

Dragging me out from under the bed. I screamed.

:O

"NO,NO,NO! LET M-ME GO!" I screamed, tears pouring out as he pinned me down on the floor

. Hands on my wrist.

Knees on my sides.

My heart raced. I couldn't breath correctly, and I was starting to get dizzy.

My body was exhausted and my breathing started becoming shallower,

But at least slower. He pulled me up off the floor and curled me up in a ball on his lap.

Holding me against his chest. He was this big, warm, solid mass, and the longer he held me against him.

The more I started to fight. After a couple minutes, I gave up and just started sobbing.

"I want to go home.." I sobbed.

"shhh…" he soothed me.

"this is home"

* * *

><p>ohohoh what will happen!well i dunno. reviews are nice thx :3 but im not sure if i should continue :


	3. Chapter 3

Nyahaha remember when i told you i was going to stop writing this story :3? WELL i dont know what happend to that word.

i wanted to continue because these 2 beautiful comments made me happy ;w; 1st Yuki Kiku 2nd Tanuki-chan this chapter is just for them X33 well of course you guys can read it too ._. Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>::..Len's POV..::<p>

I tried to calm my breathing and after several minutes, I was calm enough to speak.

He still help me in an iron grip though, keeping me nestled against his chest.

"How long are you going to keep me here..?" I whispered. If I could just know how long I had to stay here, then maybe I could make it.

He sighed contentedly, kissing my forehead and burying his face in my hair.

"forever…" he said, sounding relaxed and happy.

My breathing hitched.

:O

"No, I mean how long are you going to keep me here with you?" I said,

Hoping he had misheard my question.

"Forever." he said, this time sounding a little annoyed.

"we were meant to be with each other. That's why you came with me so easily Len,"

He said, almost as if he was reminding me.

:\

"No, you drugged me you sick bastard!" I shouted, now trying to use my legs to push away.

"Len, we will not use those kind of words in our house. I know you used that filthy language with your sister and your friends, but if we are going to have a healthy relationship, we need to not use such negative and insulting words." [LOL]

"What relationship?" I screamed at him, kicking and scratching and hitting.

:3

"Len, if you don't calm down, I'll have to restrain you," he warned,

But I threw caution into the wind . I fought with every breath I had.

He effortlessly picked me up and threw me on the bed. Before I even knew what he was doing, he had my hands tied to the headboard, keeping my hands above my head.

I started squirming as he straddled me.

"this is your punishment for not listening to me," he whispered as he bent over me.

"Can you feel that fear in your veins. Can you feel it heightening everything? Every touch"

He whispered, his fingers brushing against my face. I shivered. "every sensation.." his lips touched a tender spot on my neck. They pressed as his tongue briefly tasted the skin. He gently bit into the skin. Sucking on it softly. The feeling made my skin crawl.

I tried to shake him off of me. His fingers pushed the edge of my nightshirt up.

I froze.

-w-

"your not as innocent as you seem to everyone else. I know. I've watched you now for almost a year and a half. You've never been kissed, but you fantaize it though I cant right now. I fear if I do, I'll ravish your body. You know I want to Len. I know you want it too, but you just wont admit it. Maybe tonight. Or tomorrow at the latest. But soon, I will know your body better than you do" he whispered in my ear seductively. "I'll make you scream my name from things you've only fantasized about."

I shuddered.

He got off me, lowering my shirt down.

;w;

He grabbed a bowl of soup that I have failed to see until now. Tears leaked out of my eyes as he sit beside me . He act as if nothing just happened. He set the bowl down briefly to 'help' me sit up.

I clamped my jaw shut.

There is no way I will eating anything he gives me. He could drug me again.

He scowled at me.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

"I don't think boys respond very well to that order," I said smirking. He grinned.

"you will," he said. My jaw dropped in disbelief. He took that opportunity to shove a spoonful of soup into my mouth. I tried to spit it out,

But he held my mouth shut and plugged my nose. " We can do this the easy way or the hard way Len."

I struggled to hold my breath, but as I kept gping, I started to black out. I finally swallowed and he let go. I gasped for breath.

"you can hold your breath for a long" he said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I gave him a disgusted look. I proceeded to fight him for a few more spoonfuls, but finally gave up and let him feed me. The disgrace on my face was evident..

:L

He had finally finished feeding me and he started to bring a glass of water to my lips. He saw that I was about to struggle though. He stopped.

"Len, its just water. I promise you there's nothing in it." he sighed, almost wearily.

"Your promise means nothing to me," I stated. "I don't know you. I don't know your name and I sure as hell don't know why are you doing this to me."

"awww….my little _shota_. I'm sorry. I din't realize how much you cared about knowing me. Now I know why you were so upset before." I bit my tongue as he spoke.

_'this man is insane and who's he calling shota? stupid bastard!'_. I started to study him more.

He couldn't be any older than twenty-five, he looked younger than that though.

Maybe around twenty-three? He wasn't unusual looking '_well the blue hair looks umm cool?' _i thought. He looked like any other guy you saw on the street. Okay, that was a lie. If I had seen him before tonight, I would have tried to flirt with him. He was handsome. He wasn't a supermodel or something, but he was genuinely attractive.

I hated him.

"So what exactly do you want to know?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Gwahahaha What will happen :D? yes, yes i will continue X333<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 :D

hehe sorry i didn't update i was a little bit sad . but thanks to Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi and Chazzyheartslexi made me feel really happy ^^ thx for the reviews guys im really happy to see someone reading this :) it made me feel alive y'know :D enjoy ^^! oh and a little bit of warning here :o! just some _stuff_

* * *

><p>"why did you take me? Why couldn't you have taken someone else?" I demanded.<p>

"you've always been so modest. It's one of the things I love the most about you." He said. He laid down next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist. I flinched away from him when he kissed the side of my face.

"I love you. I don't want anyone else. How could I? you're perfect in every was," He said running his hand up my stomach. I shivered.

"I'm not perfect. I'm an ordinary teenage boy aside from the fact the I've been kidnapped by a complete lunatic!" I spat at him. He smiled softy. He kept talking as if I had never spoken.

" you're such a kind person" he said dreamily.

:D

He sighed. " you're always thinking of other people."

" well, right now, I'm thinking about myself, and I want to go home." I said in a dangerous tone.

He chuckled. " you're funny too. I already told you Len," he said his voice taking a more threatening quality to it.

" You are home"

He buried his face in the crook of my neck again. I shivered as his warm breath brushed against my skin. He gently kissed my neck. He sighed "I knew it would be like this," he said contentedly.

One of his hands came up to cradle the other side of my face.

:OOO

A few tears slipped out. God, please, please don't let this happen to me…I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until he said, "shhh….it's okay Len. I love you and I would never hurt you." he start straddling me again. Tears leaked from my eyes. He wiped them away. He bent towards me, but stopped an inch from my lips. Without pulling away, he untied my hands. My wrist were sore. I whimpered, trying to push him away, rubbing at my aching wrist. He pilled me on top of him, which was, unexpected.

I braced myself against the mattress, my hands on either side on either side of his head . I was now straddling his waist I made a move to get off of him, but he anchored me down, holding my hips In place

He groaned.

:D

My eyes grew wide. His eyelids were heavy lidded. I could already feel him getting aroused.

My attempts to get him off were in vain. One of his hands came up to pull my face towards his. I squirmed, I could feel the hardness of him pressing against me. I tried to rock him off.

His lips kept getting closer to mine instead. Though,

I seem to be causing some friction that felt good to him. He moaned out in pleasure,

Having not even kissed me yet.

:L

He pulled my face the last few inches. His warm lips crashed against mine. I wielded my lips Shut. He tried to move his lips against mine, BUT I stayed frozen. When he rolled over so that he was on top ,

I gasped

He kept one hand firmly on the back of my head, but his other one started roaming my body. His tongue slid into my mouth when I was still caught off guard. He tasted like ice cream with bananas . My skin crawled. I could tell that his kiss was filled with passion. His hand slipped under my shirt. I started shaking with fear.

His thumb caressed the bottom curve of one my nipples. I jolted under him. He moaned into the kiss.

I felt sick. But, there was a spark of warmth at the touch.

I dint like it.

Not at all.

All the while, his tongue explored my mouth. My salty tears were running into the kiss.

His tongue slid against mine and I gagged.

Ice cream and bananas.

I would never be able to stand it ever again. He rubbed his thumb over my nipple.

A sound escaped my mouth. Is sounded like a strangled cry. "Please don't do this to me…" I begged. 'He couldn't take everything I had away from me'

_' I didn't want my first time to be with him.'_

_' I wanted it to be with the one I really loved'_

I started hitting him when he started to pull it over my head he pinned me down by my wrists . He held them both over my held with one hand while he undid the buttin and zipper of his jeans. He kicked off his pants. I started sobing.

:'(

"unless you're willing to get rid of my hard-on. You'll have to deal with this. It hurts like hell and I need to get release," he said with a grunt. I didn't look down as he struck his hand down his boxers. He groaned as he pulled me in for another kiss.

Tears were not helping.

I need to stand up.

:D

"you said you wouldn't to this to me until tomorrow" I reminded him. His lips paused on mine. I tired to pull away, but I couldn't move. I was surrounded by him. "I'll make you a deal," he said, grinning as he spoke. "you have two choices. We can make love. Right here and now, and I'll let you call your sister and talk to her. Or, we can wait until you're ready and you have to accept everything else I tell you to do." he seemed to be plotting…

But the choice was impossible! If I could call Rin, she could try and trace the call. But I wasn;t going to agree to have sex with him though! On the other hand, he said he'd wait, but I'd have to go along with anything else. That would mean he touch me and feel me, do anything, and I would have agreed. But it brought me time. Rin, Luka and the others would have every cop on the case by now! They would find me soon, and I would have at least my viginity intact. It made me feel sick…

"option number three?" I asked.

-3-

He laughed. " see, little _kagamine_, you're funny. Fine. You want option three?"

He asked. I nodded. He leaned into me, bucking his hips against my lower half. " we completely forget about any deals and I'll take instead of asking. I know you want it rough. All those dirty stories you read late at night with your sister," he said .

_'gulp'._

"you love the kidnap stories. You love how he's always gentle, but never gives in. how he pushes her futher and further until she's moaning underneath him. You want it so bad."

I gotta admit I was a little turned on when he talked about the stories. Then I remembered that he had watched me as I read them, ' doesn't he know the the word 'privacy'?' I thought AND he taken me out of my room. "I like the third option, and lets be honest, you do too," he said, nipping at my bottom lip.

;/;

I gasped when I felt him starting to stroke himself again. "I like option two much better," I squealed as his knuckles barely touched between my legs as he stroked. He smirked, looking into my eyes.

"then the deal has been struck. If you changed your mind, we're going straight to option three," he warned. He then kissed me with even more passion then before. "I just want to take you right now. You have no idea how hard it is for me to let you do this " he groaned. His strokes slowed as he began to rock against me. "give me your hand," he grunted as he began to rock against me.

My eyes widened.

_'No. he wouldn't would he?'_

He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed my hand and pulled it down into his boxers. I felt something large,stiff, and hot. I gulped realizing that I was touching him. His hand guided mine, making me stroke him. He flipped us over so that I was on top of him back and forth, he guided my hand. The moment he lifted his hand from mine, I stopped. He groaned. "keep going. KEEP GOING LEN!" he yelled at me.

"I-I'm sorry…" okay I'm scared now and did as he said, moving at a quicker pace than he had. He seemed to be growing even bigger..if that was even possible…

=/=

He watched me with heavy lidded eyes. He moaned throwing back his head. "fuck," he muttered under his breath, his breathing ragged. He groaned as he released his load. I could feel it on my hand. I slowed down my pace, sick with myself. He sighed and finally said, "you can stop" tears leaked out from my eyes and I sat as far away from him as I could on the bed. His breathing was under control. His arm slipped around my waist, and i tried to push him away. He buried his face in my hair, pulling me back to his chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I didn't mean to threaten you like that. You thought, I thought that-" he sighed. "I was being selfish. I want you so bad, but you want to wait. I know it's your first time, but I'll be gentle. I _promise_."

* * *

><p>Gee...im sorry if its short... but really i just hope you guys like it ^^ i'll update soon i promise! i was busy cus my sis was with me the whole time! so i cant really write these stuff beside her scince she always looks at what i do... reviews are great :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 :

Oh MY GOSH GUYS IM SO -beep- SORRY! I-IM JUST SO BUSY! you know its new year and then my grandma and uncle aunty they came and i have to serve them! and i have to play with my cousins and one of them destroyed the ps2! i know i broke my promise and im really sorry about it! but this chapter is really short cause i did this while i was doing homework and my mother was outside shopping and i only did a little! so enjoy! yes call me stupid for breaking the promise :|

* * *

><p>-Len's pov-<p>

" I don't want to have fucking sex with you!'' I shouted at him, a trail of tears down my cheeks. I had never touched anyone like that in my life! I strictly belived in abstinence I felt nauseous.

" I know you've never done something like that. Physically, you're as innocent as they come. I'm sorry. I really am Len," he said soothingly.

"Could you please stop saying my name?" I asked him. " I feel sick every time you say it and I don't even know your name!" that fact made me feel even more sick.

"Kaito."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My name is Kaito. I'm twenty-three years old. I've been watching you for a year and a half. I love you because of how pure and caring you are even though you always fight with your sister , I can see you care about her a lot. I'm surprised that's even possible with the way you look. And, well, can't tell you where we are other somewhere far away from anyone else," he sad. I still looked confused. Probably from the overload of information. "Answers," he said simply. "You wanted answers. "What time is it?" I asked , completely ignoring his rant. "nearly six p.m. do you want to see the rest of the house?" he asked enthusiastically. I nodded. Anything to escape being loced in a bedroom with 'Kaito'. he grasped my hand frimly. I tried to yank it away but he wouldn't allow it. He walked out into the living room with me in a tow. It was wide and open. There were two or three small couches, a coffe table, and a huge TV with surround sound, DVD player, etc. All in all, it was a pretty nice house. "This is the living room.". " As if that weren't obvious," I said sarcastically under my breath. He heard me and chuckled, smiling at me as if I were some exotic, endangered animal. I once again tried and failed to pull my hand out of his grasp.

We'll watch a movie later, after dinner probably. I'm going to make your favorite meal for your first day here. Banana Pie," he said proudly, as if it were some feat that he remembered what it was, even though he shouldn't know it in the first place. I swallowed the bile in my throat. "Speaking of dinner, I should start that, so I'll show you the kitchen real quick, you can pick out a movie and then we'll watch it after dinner and rest of the tour!" he said happily. I jumped at the opportunity to get away from him though , so I agreed. I went over to his massive collection of DVDs. I didn't recognize most of them. Most of them were romance, romance-comedy, or rated X movies. 'Disgusting perv….' I devided that I would rather go with romance-comedy rather than any of the other ones. I picked the most innocent one I could find. At least there weren't any sex scenes in it. Well, it was rated PG-13, so I assumed that. It was called 'Mine Forever'. I scoffed at the hackneyed story plot. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Girl doesn't like boy. Blah, blah, blah. I cringed when I felt 'Kaito' slip his arms around my waist. He brought his lips to my ear. "Dinner's ready." I pushed him away and made my way towards the table.

My stomach automatically clenched at the delicious scent of my favorite meal. he pulled a chair out for me I took the other one instead. He chuckled to himself before sitting down. He poured me a glass of wine. "I'm not drinking that." I said stubbornly,

"Why not? You've always begged Luka to let you try some. I'm only trying to make you happy," he said " if you want to make me happy, let me go "I snapped at him. He sighed, taking a bite of his food. My mouth watered but then I just ate it and keep moving on to the movie.

"You're so caring when you want to be Len. So, I looked through the roll for you name. Then I found out what lunch bell you had, and I wemt to see if you were that way with everyone. There was a girl sitting alone, and you went up to her and introduced yourself. Then, you asked her if she wanted to sit with you. You're so kind to everyone. I started watching you from time to time, but then I started falling in love with you and I knew I had to take you. And here you are." he sighed.

"You're sick. How could you follow a fourteen-year-old boy?" I said. He just stared at me lovingly.

"what movie did you pick out?". "Mine forever," I scoffed. "Don't you have any non-porn, non-romance movies?" I asked.

He seemed to think for a minute. "No….Let's go watch the movie," he said, taking my hand.

I sat at the very end of the couch. He sat down, not two inches away from me. I looked at the rest of the couch and back at him. "Move," I said angrily. "No, it's my couch. I can sit where ever I want," he said. "FINE! I'll move!" I said, standing up to walk past him instead, he pulled me onto his lap "H-hey!" I yelled. He held onto my wrist with one hand and pressed on 'play' on the remote. He pulled me against his chest. As he skipped through the previews. I started to struggle. My back was against his chest. I could almost feel his calm heartbeat. The movie started to began. The lights were off, and it gave me a sense of unease. The dark had always been my comfort, but it now seemed to turn shadows into monsters, and at the moment, it seemed to make me even more fearful of 'Kaito'.

I started trying to pull away again as the first scene flashed across the screen. He pressed a hand against my stomach and one on my leg. "Everytime you struggle, my hands move further up," he said huskily in my ear. I froze, shivering. "Oh,baby. Are you cold?" he cooed in my ear. I tried to pull out of his arms quickly. I heard his chuckle in my ear, and realized I'd forgotten that I was supposed to stay still. His hands were moving just below my chest and the other at the bottom of my shorts. If he wasn't going to stop, then it was time to fight!

"Stay still" he said seductively. But to me it was like acid. I started struggling even more. "Do we need to go to option number three?" he threatened. I stopped and so did he. He probably realized that he just threatened me again. He'd probably just realized he could get away with threatening me. I gasped, trying to stay still. The hand at the bottom of my shorts moved up to the elastic waistband. His fingers went just under the edge of it touching the skin just below my stomach.

I whimpered.

"Please, I'm staying still. Please stop," I cried, a tear slipping out. Somehow I could feel him through my shorts, pressing against somewhere that made me gasp and try to pull away. But...

* * *

><p>Sorry but i told you this chapter is short and i WILL continue I WILL NOT PROMISE CAUSE I KNOW I'LL BREAK IT XD so i'll update soon and please review PLEASEEEE~~~~~~ REVIEW ME LUBRICATE ME XD lolol jkjk just review kay :3?<p> 


End file.
